


Helping Hand

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine walking in on Samandriel mastrubating for the first time and helping him finish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/71060921385)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

Ever since you met Samandriel, you’ve had a thing for him. It was something you kept under wraps, away from everyone, because Samandriel…he was an angel…and you…well, you were only a human. You were positive that the angel would never return your feelings, so you only watched the angel from afar, always wishing.

So, the day that you heard soft moans and your name floating out of a room, you were caught by surprise.

You moved quietly by the slightly open door and listened, hearing Samandriel’s voice give small whimpers and moans.

This was your chance. This was your moment. You took a deep breath and slowly walked into the room, seeing the angel sprawled out on a couch, pants and boxer briefs around his ankles, one hand slowly (and somewhat awkwardly) moving up and down his cock.

“Well, if you wanted me, you should’ve just said so, Alfie.” You grin, using the angel’s nickname.

Samandriel’s head shot up and his eyes grew wide, mouth dropping open. He was completely caught off guard, not knowing what to do, and you smile even more.

You walk over to Samandriel and straddle his lap, removing his hand from his cock and replacing it with your own. “You’re really sucking at jerking off.”

“I…I never…have before.” Samandriel gave a small moan as you start to stroke his cock.

“Then I guess I’m gonna have to show you how to jerk off correctly.” You murmur, starting to give Samandriel’s cock leisurely strokes. He starts to pant and moan, and you add a small twist when you get to the head of Samandriel’s cock, squeezing lightly.

“Oh…Y/N…oh, _shit_.” Samandriel moans, head dropping against the back of the couch. “Y/N.”

You give a soft laugh, and pull Samandriel’s head forward, kissing him as your strokes become a little faster. You run your thumb over the head, smearing the pre-come that was starting to bead up on the tip. Te pad of your thumb runs lightly against the underside of Samandriel’s cockhead, and he gives a small cry into your mouth.

You pull back and smile. “Does it feel good Alfie?” You ask.

He responds with a moan, and you give a small laugh. “Gonna take that as a yes.” You say.

Your strokes become faster, and now you’re pumping Samandriel’s cock in your hand, and you can feel the small jerks he gives as he thrusts lightly up in your hand.

“Y/N…shit, _shit_ …Y/N…” Samandriel moans.

“Gonna come, Alfie?” You ask softly.

“Gonna come…gonna… _shit_!” He cries out, shooting his load between the two of you.

You smile, kissing him lightly on his lips. “Just come looking for me if you want to jerk off again, I’m sure I can give you some tips.” You murmur, getting up off of Samandriel’s lap. “I got to go clean up. Later, Alfie.” You wink before wandering out of the room.


End file.
